minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ready for round 2?
Online Minecraft. Im sure everyone like it! This mode makes Minecraft feel less lonely. I like it too! But then, something happened. I hosted a Minecraft server. Well, its a private server for my classmate only lol. It has about 32 active players including me. So one day, I (DroidSniperLoL) was camping with my friends, Mota, Grim_Creeper and FurfagSlayer. No one else in the server knew where we were. We were having a lot of fun. Killing mobs, mining and many more. That was a fun time but then we kinda got disturbed by someone nicknamed Corpse joined us. We don't know how did he know where we were. Corpse: Hello Well... As the owner of the server, I tried to be as friendly as I can Me: Hi, welcome to our secret camp Mota: Welcome At first, he seems to a very nice and good player. I can see he is well skilled. I checked his pvp stat and wow.. he got 100% win rate which means he never lose any fights. Interesting... After a few times later, we decided to back to the lobby but then Corpse said he wanted to see the Underworld Prison with us. Well, I can't let my server client down so we went to the underworld prison with some noobs with us lol. At this point, everything got really fucked up Corpse: Hello everyone, do you want to play a game? Mota: Sure! What game? Grim_Creeper: K Steve0192: Yay a game FurfagSlayer: Cool! What game AdielYT: What game? I thought he wanted a pvp but then I knew I was really wrong. His game was the most fucked up game I ever played! Corpse: Ok, here we go Corpse: 5 Corpse: 4 Corpse: 3 Corpse: 2 Corpse: 1 Boom! The lights in the chamber were suddenly out! Then a lamp turned on again. At that moment, I saw corpse grabbed Steve's hands and pull them off, dragging them to the darkness, leaving a creepy realistic blood trail. Then the light went off again DroidSniperLoL: What the hell?! How did he do that? Oh no! My friends already left me! I remembered about /spec command so I used it. No one can see me and attack me now. I spectated Mota. He was hiding in jail, holding his enchanted iron sword like an assassin ready to finish his target. He waited for Corpse to pass the jail, although Corpse was actually beside him. Corpse grabbed his head and tried to break his neck. Mota cant does nothing. He kept punching and slashing to the front. Mota: Shiitt!!! Let me go!!! Corpse twisted his neck around. Mota fell to the ground. Now I know why Corpse never lose in pvp. He has a very realistic move! What can other player do to him? Swing their hand on him? While he can choke, slam, kick and other move? Corpse picked the sword mota dropped Corpse: Round 1: Survive I spectated Grim_Creeper. He was digging his way out. Fool.. did he know that the anti-griefing plugin prevents him from breaking block? DroidSniperLoL: Grim! Grim_Creeper: What?! DroidSniperLoL: Take this map! I throwed a map to him. I hope the map can help his escape Grim_Creeper: Thanks. But, where are you? DroidSniperLoL: in front of your face. Im in spectator mode Just after I said that, I saw Corpse behind Grim_Creeper. Corpse bit his neck as he brutally stabbed Grim's left leg. Blood coming out from his neck. Grim hasnt died. Corpse put his hand in the injury and he pulled out a bone! Grim was finished! I can see he was bleeding to death but Corpse hasnt stopped. I quickly left them there and rested in a large jail Just after that, I just remembered about FurfagSlayer and AdielYt! I spectated AdielYt. I was late. Corpse already got him. He pulled out the organs out from AdielYt body. I spectated FurfagSlayer. I looked at him, lying on a burning coal container. I realized that I was the only survivor. Suddenly, Corpse teleported. He stared at me which is impossible for him to be able to see me Corpse: You are the last survivor. Are you ready for round 2? Me: No Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Blood Category:Supernatural Category:Servers